KM Education Literature
Literature on the subject Knowledge Management Education * "online" links: links to literature available online for purchase **when linking to such a source use the DOI (Digital Object Identifier) - if available - instead of the usual link ** general DOI link structure: http://dx.doi.org/DOI (!few use other DOI prefix - e.g. Metapress) * "full text" links: links to literature available online for free. **when the literature is both, available for purchase and for free provide both links as the full text may be only available temporarily =Books= * Al-Hawamdeh, S.: Knowledge Management: Cultivating knowledge professionals. Oxford, UK: Chandos Publishing, 2003. 200 p.; ISBN: 1843340372 (pbk); 1843340380 (hkb) * Metcalfe, A. (Ed.): Knowledge Management and Higher Education: A Critical Analysis. InfoSci, 2006. * Mhlongo, M.: '''Information and/or library science knowledge management curricula in South Africa: an analysis of their content and relevance for workplace requirements. Durban Institute of Technology, (forthcoming?) * Saito, A.: Educating Knowledge Managers: A Competence-Based Approach. Tokyo: Japan Advanced Institute of Science and Technology (Dissertation), 2007. (full text, last access: 12/2007) * Sutton, M.J.D.: Examination of the historical sensemaking processes representing the development of knowledge management curricula in universities: Case studies associated with an emergent discipline. Montreal: McGill University (Dissertation), 2007. * Wright, G. L.: A Comparative Assessment of Knowledge Management Education Across the United States Department of Defense. WPAFB, OH: Air University (Master Thesis AFIT/GIR/ENV/07-M17), 2007. (full text, last access: 12/2007) =Journals (Special Issues)= * International Journal of Teaching and Case Studies, 1 (3), 2008 (Special issue: Teaching Knowledge Management: integration into curriculum, teaching strategies and teaching case studies) ** An experiential approach to teaching Knowledge Management ** Self-efficacy and KM course weighting selection: can students optimise their grades? ** How to overcome pitfalls of (E)ER and UML in Knowledge Management education ** Designing and managing intervention methods to promote Self-Regulated Learning ** Teaching KM to secondary education teachers through an action research model ** Dimensions of KM: they know not its called knowledge… but they can manage it! =Articles= * Abell, A.; Ward, S.: Skills for knowledge management: building a knowledge economy. London: TFPL Ltd., 1999 * Al-Hawamdeh, S.: Designing an interdisciplinary graduate program in knowledge management. Journal of the American Society for Information Science and Technology, 56 (11), 2005: 1200-1206. * Al-Hawamdeh, S. et al: Challenges in Knowledge Management Education. ASIST 2004 Annual Meeting; "Managing and Enhancing Information: Cultures and Conflicts" (ASIST AM 04), Providence, Rhode Island, November 13-18, 2004. * Bontis, N. et al.: MBA knowledge management course: is there an impact after graduation?. International Journal of Knowledge and Learning, 2 (3/4), 2006: 216-237. (online, last access: 8/2008) * Brainovation: Interview with Dr. Michael JD Sutton - KM Guru, Epistemologist and Educator. Brainovation, 2008 February 26. (full text, last access: 8/2008) * Brogan, M. et al.: A bounded or unbounded universe? Knowledge management in postgraduate LIS education. 67th IFLA Council and General Conference, August 16-25, 2001, Boston, MA (full text, last access: 4/2007) * Chaudhry, A. S.; Higgins, S.: On the need for a multidisciplinary approach to education for knowledge management. Library Review, 52 (2), 2003: 65-69. * Chaudhry, A. S.; Higgins, S. E.: Perspectives on Education for Knowledge Management. 67th IFLA Council and General Conference, August 16-25, 2001, Boston, MA (full text, last access: 4/2007) ** re-published as: Education for Knowledge Management - A Spectrum Approach. In: Hobohm, H.-C. (Ed.): Knowledge Management. Libraries and Librarians Taking Up the Challenge. Munich: Saur (IFLA publications; 108), 2004: 127-136. * Chen, H. et al.: Educating Knowledge Management Professionals in the Era of Knowledge Economy. Journal of Information & Knowledge Management, 1 (2), 2002: 91-98. (online, last access: 8/2008) * Chua, A. Y. K.: The design and implementation of a simulation game for teaching knowledge management. Journal of the American Society for Information Science and Technology, 56 (11), 2005: 1207-1216. * D'Arcy, S.: Routes into Knowledge Management. Free Pint, Number 71, 21st September 2000. (full text, last access: 4/2007) * Dunn, D.; Hackney, R.: Towards a Knowledge Management Model for the Information Management Curricula. In: Proceedings of the International Academy for Information Management Annual Conference (15th, Brisbane, Australia, December 6-10, 2000). (full text, last access: 06/2008) * Erlach, C. et al.: Knowledge Master - a collaborative learning program for Knowledge Management. Davenport, T. H.; Probst, G. (Eds.): Knowledge Management Casebook: Siemens Best Practices. Erlangen, Munich: Publicis MCD Verlag and John Wiley & Sons, 2000: 179-197. * Ferguson, S.; Hider, P.: Knowledge management education in Australia. In: Hider, P.; Pymm, B. (Eds.): Education for Library and Information Services: A Festschrift to Celebrate Thirty Years of Library Education at Charles Sturt University. Wagga Wagga, NSW: Charles Sturt University (CIS Occasional Publications No. 2), 2006. (full text, last access: 6/2007) * Hazeri, A.: Library and information science, knowledge management, curriculum. informology, 6 (1&2), 2006: 37-48. * Hazeri, A.; Martin, B.: The implications of knowledge management for library and information science education. actKM Online Journal of Knowledge Management, (3) 1, 2006. (full text, last access: 6/2007) * Johannsen, K. G.: Information & Knowledge Management Curricula at RSLIS from About 1985 To 2007. Journal of Young Scientists, 5 (16), 2007: 40-43. (online, last access: 8/2008) * Knowledge Management Consortium International: KMCI Position Statement on KM Standards and "Certification" Programs. Alexandria, VA: Knowledge Management Consortium International, 2003. (full text, last access: 8/2008) * Koenig, M. E. D.: Education for knowledge management. Information Services & Use, 19 (1), 1999: 17-31. (online, last access: 9/2008) * Krivonos, P. et al.: Nurturing Innovation in Knowledge Management Education: An Integrated Curriculum Development Process For a Knowledge Management Master's Degree. In: Hawamdeh, S. (Ed.): Knowledge Management: Nuturing Culture, Innovation and Technology. Proceedings of the 2005 International Conference on Knowledge Management. North Carolina, USA, 27 - 28 October 2005. Worls Scientific, 2005: 537-550. * Lai, L.-L.: Educating Knowledge Professionals in Library and Information Science Schools. Journal of Educational Media & Library Science, 42 (3), 2005: 347-362. (full text, last access: 5/2007) * Lambe, P. (2006): KM Competencies: Is Certification The Way To Go?. Green Chameleon, Revised January 2006. (full text, last access: 9/2007) * Lambe, P. (2005): Money, Testosterone and Knowledge Management. Green Chameleon, 2005. (full text, last access: 9/2007) * Lank, E.: A knowledge-conscious curriculum. Inside Knowledge, Volume 8 Issue 2, 2004. (full text, last access: 6/2007) * Lau, C. L.; Al-Hawamdeh, S.: Knowledge Management Education and Curriculum Development. Journal of Information & Knowledge Management, 1 (2), 2002: 99-118. * Loon, L. C., Al-Hawamdeh, S.: Knowledge Management Education and Curriculum Development. Journal of Information & Knowledge Management, 1 (2), 2002: 99-118. (online, last access: 8/2008) * Martin, B. et al.: Knowledge management and the LIS professions: investigating the implications for practice and for educational provision. The Australian Library Journal, 55 (1), 2006: 12-29. (full text, last access: 2/2008) * Martin, W. : New directions in education for LIS - Knowledge management programs at RMIT. Journal of Education for Library & Information Science, 40 (3), 1999: 142-150. * Maule R.W.: Adult IT programs: a discourse on pedagogy strategy and the Internet. Internet Research: Electronic Networking Applications and Policy, 7 (2), 1997: 129-152. * Morris, A.: Knowledge management: opportunities of IS graduates. 67th IFLA Council and General Conference, August 16-25, 2001, Boston, MA (full text, last access: 4/2007; alternative full text, last access: 06/2008) * Newman, B. D.: Educating the Knowledge Professions. Knowledge Management Forum, 2002. (full text, last access: 4/2007) * Parycek, P.; Pircher, R.: Teaching e-Government and Knowledge Management. LIACTES/IFIP Workshop on E-Government: Legal, Technical and Pedagogical Aspects, Albarracin, Spain, 8-10 May 2003 (full text, last access: 4/2007) * Pircher, R.: Comprehensive Knowledge Management – A New Programme in Post Graduate Education . Proceedings of the Third European Conference on Organizational Knowledge, Learning and Capabilities, 5 - 6 April 2002, Athens, Greece. (full text, last access: 7/2008) * Rehmann, S.U.; Chaudhry, A. S.: KM Education in LIS Programs. 71th IFLA Council and General Conference, August 14-18, 2005, Oslo, Norway (full text, last access: 4/2007) ** re-published in: Journal Education for Information, 23 (4), 2005: 203-278. * Ruth, S. et al.: A University-based Approach to the Diffusion of Knowledge Management Concepts and Practice. In: Prasad, J. (Ed.): Managing Organizational Knowledge for Strategic Advantage: The Key Role of Information Technology and Personnel. Proc. of the 1999 ACM SIGCPR Conference, New Orleans, Apr. 8-10, 1999. ACM, 1999: 283-290. * Ruth, S. et al.: Knowledge Management Education: An Overview of Programs and Instruction. In: Holsapple, C. W. (Ed.): Handbook on Knowledge Management. Volume 2: Knowledge Directions. Heidelberg: Springer-Verlag (International Handbooks on Information Systems Series), 2002: 582-603. * Saito, A. et al.: Knowledge management education: A framework towards the development of a comprehensive degree program. Proceedings of the Fifth International Symposium on Knowledge and Systems Sciences, KSS 2004, November 10-12, Ishikawa, Japan, pp. 61-65.(full text: paper, presentation, last access: 6/2007) * Sarrafzadeh, M. et al.: Educating future knowledge-literate library and information science professionals. In Khoo, C. et al. (Eds.): Proceedings A-LIEP 2006: Asia-Pacific Conference on Library & Information Education & Practice. Singapore, 2006: 115-121. (full text, last access: 3/2008) * Shurville, S. J. et al.: Design, Development and Delivery of an Innovative Blended MSC in Knowledge Management Systems at Cranfield. In: Hawamdeh, S. (Ed.): Knowledge Management: Nuturing Culture, Innovation and Technology. Proceedings of the 2005 International Conference on Knowledge Management. North Carolina, USA, 27 - 28 October 2005. Worls Scientific, 2005: 527-536. * Southon, G.; Todd, R.J.: Educating for a knowledge management future: perceptions of library and information professionals. The Australian Library Journal, 50 (4), 2001: 313-326. (full text, last access: 4/2007) * Srikantaiah, K. T.: Training and Education in Knowledge Management. In: Koenig, M. E. D.; Srikantaiah, T. K. (Eds.): Knowledge Management Lessons Learned: What Works and What Doesn't. Medford, NJ: Information Today (ASIST Monograph Series), 2004: 497-510. * Sutton, M. J. D.: A topical review of knowledge management curriculum programs in university graduate schools: Library and information science, business, cognitive science, information systems and computer systems schools. Knowledge Summit Doctoral Consortium, Queen's University, Kingston, 2002. * Sutton, M. J. D.: Accepting Knowledge Management into the LIS fold: an interdisciplinary approach. Library Student Journal, February 2007. (full text, last access: 4/2007) * Sutton, M. J. D. et al: Evolution of knowledge management education. Sponsored by SIG MGT, SIG KM. Proceedings of the American Society for Information Science and Technology, 39 (1), 2002: 475-475. (full text: paper, presentation(Gasson), last access: 12/2007) * Theobald, J.: The Current State of Teaching: Knowledge Management at the Top 25 U.S. Business Schools. Fairfax, VA: George Mason University, ICASIT working paper, 1998. * Todd, R. J.; Southon, G.: Knowledge Management: Education for Information Professionals in the Age of the Mind. Proceedings of the American Society for Information Science and Technology, Vol. 37, 2000: 503-518. * Webb, J.: Par for the course? Exploring the value of academic qualifications in KM. Inside Knowledge, Volume 5 Issue 8, 2002. (full text, last access: 6/2007) * Weidner, D.: A View Beyond: The Education of the Knowledge Professions - Meeting the Challenge. In Thought & Practice, 1 (1), 2002: 7-11. * Wright, H.: Tacit Knowledge and Pedagogy at UK Universities; Challenges for Effective Management. Electronic Journal of Knowledge Management, 6 (1), 2008: 49-62. (full text, last access: 8/2007) =Wiki Articles= * ITtoolbox Knowledge Management Wiki ** Knowledge Career Field ** Knowledge Management Certification =Blog Articles= Knowledge Jolt with Jack * Academic KM at KM Chicago, May 10, 2006 * Blogging in a KM class - summary, June 13, 2007 * Is there a KM job track, May 13, 2006 Green Chameleon * KM Certification Again, 15/01/09 Reflections of a Knowledge Manager * Quick & Dirty: Thoughts on a KM Curriculum, Monday, November 17, 2008 * Quick & Dirty: Additional Thoughts on KM Certification, Friday, December 19, 2008 * Lables: Certifcation, KM Curriculum, Education Category:KM Literature Category:KM Education Hub